That My Corn Dogg
by stephen h 123
Summary: One-Shot. Drake & Josh have fun at a concert. Please read & Review. This is a SLASH story!this story is really stupid and horrible grammar but really funny.


July 3, 2008 12:40AM

That My Corn Dogg

_By Stephen H 123_

July 3, 2008 12:40AM

Josh pooped and drake laughed…)

Then drake pooped and josh laughed…)

Onec upon a tim, Drak and Joosh shot Snoop Dogg and stole his Guns N' Roses tickets. Josh was so exsited cause snoop was dead. He always hated snoop dogg ever since he stole his corn dogg.

It all happened back when Josh was in 8th grade. He went to the state fair and since they live in California, Snoop Dogg was at the fair too. Well when Josh went up to order a corn dogg, Snoop walked up behind Josh and said,

"Yo cracka gimme yo freakin cone dogg!"

then Josh said "No way blacky! This my corn dogg, fo shizzle."

After Josh said that Snoopy said "Yo…here's how it is…ya gimme da cone dogg or imma have ta break ya ear."

After that Josh said, "Why?"

and the Dogg said "Cause…It called a cone dogg. It named afta me." So Josh gave him the corn dogg. (ok the flash back is ova so imma go back to my story now)

so Drake and Josh were so exsited because they were gonna go see Guns N' Roses. So the week before the consert all they was talking about was the consert Drake kept sayin

"I hope I get to meet Slash. He's my hero!"

then Josh would say "Shut up, Drake you talk about him so much some people might think your gay!"

and Drake would say' "I'm not gay but if Mindy was the only girls left on earth I might be."

Then Josh asked Creg and Airek if tehey wanted to go but Creg said

"no thank you. Guns are dangerous."

"and I'm allergic to roses," said Airek.

Finaly the day of the consert has came. Drake was thanking a shower while Josh peeed and then they switched and Josh taked a shower while Drake peeed. Drake and Josh both had drinked a 82 litter bottle of moka cola so they peeed for 5 hours. After they got done peeing they got in the vuck (van/truck hibred) and headed for the consert.

They finally arrived and as they were walking inside they saw Slash ordering a corn dogg. The next thing they saw was a crazy black man run out of nowhere and tackle Slash. It was Snoop Dogg!

"Dat _my_ cone dogg!" Snoop Dogg said. As soon as Drake and Josh notised it was Snoop they ran away very fastly cause they thot he was dread! But he weren't he were alife! So away they went. Then they had to pee again so when they went in the bathroom and they saw Axl Rose peeing so they told him about Slash and he said

"oh poop we prolly gonna have to cansell the consert now."

And Josh said "No way hosay. Drake can play all yo songs" so then after hours of peeing and talking Axl said

"OK"

then when it was time for the consert Dake had to pee.

But Josh said "NO! you can not pee!"

and Drake said "yes I can. I learned when I was 10"

then Josh said "there ain't no time you gotta play this show. I'll pee for you."

So Drake ran out into the stage and became playing "Welcome to the Jungle" they band made it through that fine then they began "Sweet Child O' Mine" and towards the end of the song when Drake started hopping around they thought he was just really into the music.

After that they started playing "Civil War" and by the end of the song Drake was running around and hopping all over the place when Duff looked back at him he noticed a small wet place quickly appearing on Drake's pants. When Drake realized he peeed he ran off stage in embarrassment

when he came out of his dressing room with new pants on he was standing face to face with Snoop Dogg. Snoop had Josh by the collar and when he reached for drake he peeed again in his fresh pant. Then he grabbed Drake and before he could do anything else he fell on the floor.

Slash had woked up after being tackled and hit Snoop Dogg with a shampain bottle and knocked him out. Drake was so exsited to meet Slash that he peeed again.

Then Slash said

"thanks for playin while I was knocked out. If you change pants we can go hang out." Drake shrieked like a girl and changed pants.

Then they when to Hard Rock Café and ate. Drake got his guitar autographed by the whole band and Josh got his forehead autographed then as they were leaving the restraint the got arrested for shooting Snoop Dogg.

_**The End**_

Then creg and airek had a parteeeee

_**TURD!!**_

2:40 AM

Please read and review


End file.
